This Could Be Love
by Nautical
Summary: Glitch can feel his love being placed on a limited timer as his crush of 6 weeks enters his last year in high school. Desperation for acknowlegement takes over as Glitch endures 365 days of no regrets.
1. Initiate

**This Could Be Love**

Compulsory silence brewed into the public library—the sound of pages flipping, pencils hitting empty notebooks and easy breathing were the only contradicting noises users of the library could hear. Glitch impatiently tapped his ballpoint pen against the smooth surface of a maths text book as his green contacted orbs scanned the pages that were presented in front of him. He chewed his lower lip in habit; his foot bouncing up and down against the carpet below. He was nervous and he had every right to be. His crush of just _mere_ six weeks sat directly across from where he was stationed, casually reading a novel. The protégé glanced up at him, receiving no such response, as to be expected. He sighed as he felt his cheeks heat up. With every look in the B-Boy's direction, Glitch would fall deeper in the unintentional trap called _love_.

He felt his heart skip a beat before it began to race inside his chest as the slight movement of boredom was shown in Mo's actions. The teen felt incredibly stupid, behaving as the love-stricken boy that he is. It wasn't like him to be the way he was and now that he's slightly different, he doesn't have the faintest clue as to how to handle with what he's feeling. He's already accepted the fact that he _could_ be gay and that Mo will _never_ in a million years be his one and only because those were just reasonably true statements. Plus the chances of that happening are zero to aeroplane. The only thing he can't accept is the way he's sort of resembling a _girl_—no disrespect or not to stereotype the female species, but Glitch genuinely thinks he might become one of the girls, behaviour wise.

Lately, he's found himself subtly swooning whenever they're in the same room or whenever the trickster walked by. He's found himself doodling little hearts on the corner of his pages with his and Mo's name in it in several different colours. He's even found himself writing letters to the B-Boy in which he would _never_ have the guts to give even when given the chance to do so. Being a male, he doesn't know how the female mind works, but he was pretty sure that when girls fall in love, they're like this—as he is now—at least _once_ in their lives. He knew that guys don't do these things, but lately, he isn't able to tell the difference anymore. This unusual habit of his—it became a tab bit frequent to the point where it just was natural to act such way.

Glitch quickly lapped his tongue across his lips before sitting up straight just so that the B-Boy across from his would look up from his novel and give him a quick glance, a glare—anything. The teen desperately wanted to catch Mo's attention, even if it's just for a mere second. Knowing that Mo had broken out of his trance of concentration just to look at him drove Glitch insane with happiness. Yes, it's only been six weeks but it was six weeks of falling in love and staring at him from afar. Now that the B-Boy was practically within his personal space, he felt as though he could die tomorrow with a smile on his face.

The teen feigned a cough and he pulled it off with such authenticity. He sneaked a glance up at Mo who returned the look. The B-Boy's lips tugged upwards slightly before his eyes trailed back down to where he was up to on his novel. Glitch stayed in his now-dazed position as his eyes refused to blink. His cheeks morphed from a pale creamy white into a light pink colour. His lips quivered as his heart pumped blood around his system faster. Glitch's green contacted orbs began to study the B-Boy in front of him as that small smile Mo gave him intensified his feelings. His mind processed every breath, every facial expression, and every movement that Mo made as if it was an automatic reflex. Glitch swallowed deeply before he snapped back into his senses in the world we know as Earth. His eyes trailed back down to his text book as he breathed out his disappointment in his stalker-like nature.

His face twisted into a frustrated state as his mind argued with his heart. He wanted to gaze over at the B-Boy, as his heart desperately wants to, but his mind gave him troubling thoughts of what Mo might think knowing that a teen is practically _observing_ him like a surveillance camera. He leaned his head on his left palm as his eyes continued to scan over the pages in front of him. He didn't even understand what he was meant to be studying as the distraction in beautiful dark skin kept him from his true purpose as to why he's in the library.

The teen was on his first break, just before second period, and he had a first term test as some sort of recap as to what he learnt the previous year. He knew that if he were to fail this test, he would forever be in the ninth grade and he can't have that. The humiliation and teasing he would receive—he was already an outsider looking in and that ridicule is something he knows his heart can't handle. The school he attended had good teachers but it was just the students that ruined this city school's reputation. But in the back of his mind, he knew that things were going to change for him—2012 is a year that Glitch felt like it would go nice and easy for him, unlike the previous years.

And it's his first and last year to try and at _least_ become Mo's friend.

Mo was a senior, turning nineteen in a couple of months and soon, finishing high school. Glitch felt as though his feelings had a ticking time bomb strapped to it and if he didn't have the courage to confess, he would explode with regret. He found his new goal to be rather tricky, seeing as he and Mo have _never_ met. Glitch didn't even know that he harboured feelings for the B-Boy or that the B-Boy existed until the first week back at school. On the first week of school, the senior students would put on a little show for the seventh graders (freshmen) in the gym. Glitch, that day, was running an errand for a teacher where he ended up in the gym. There was a stage inside and that's when he saw Mo.

_Glitch remembered stopping in his tracks just so he could watch the B-Boy pop and lock with hip hop moves. They were flawless alongside the upbeat music as the crowd went crazy with his acrobatic skills. He wore a smile on his face which never changed, even when he did the most difficult and frustrating of moves. He pumped up the atmosphere after the seventh graders sat through a boring-ass play; it was a nice release from the tense atmosphere that the room was in. Glitch remembered feeling his heart beat elevate and his cheeks heating up with every passing moment. His eyes refused to tear away from the B-Boy, even if he stood to the side to let another dancer shine. _

That nostalgic memory was still fresh in his mind, even six weeks after it happened. From that day, Glitch found himself looking around in old school photo albums until he found out Mo's name. The sadness poured down on him when he found out that this year was Mo's last and his heart already began to break before it could love. But he knew that he had to do something because having regrets is worse than being rejected. At least you've tried, right?

Before the teen knew it, he was face down on top of his book, fast asleep. He wasn't sure about the exact moment he fell asleep nor did he recall ever being sleepy. His phone vibrated violently besides him as students from his school began to leave. Break was over as the school bell indicated (the public library was connected to the school) and Glitch didn't know. His alarm continued to vibrate near him but that simple stimulation wasn't enough to wake him from his sudden slumber. The vibration eventually subsided alongside the bell as the library cleared of loiterers and studiers. Glitch felt his shoulder being shoved lightly, followed by a soft voice.

"Ey kid," It spoke with another nudge. Glitch reluctantly lifted his head, his eyes struggling to open. It was Mo who woke him up. With that sudden discovery, Glitch sat upright, stretching a bit before looking up at Mo who held his novel in his hand. The B-Boy smiled, "Cute."  
>"Excuse me?" Glitch quickly asked, unsure of what the older male had just said. Mo just simply shook his head, before pointing directly at Glitch's cheek.<br>"It's red." He said, his lips curling back into his smile. Glitch immediately began to rub his cheek as if to get rid of the redness, "You've gotta head back to school, kid." And with that being said, the B-Boy left, leaving the teen somewhat star struck. He wasn't sure why but all of a sudden, he forgot how to move.

Smiling to himself, he knew just from that little conversation, that this year would indeed, be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what do you think? Comments and reviews are appreciated.<br>It's nice to know what you guys liked/disliked etc. bout this story.  
>It would give me some sort of clue as to whether or not I should continue this.<br>Also, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope yours was better than my tear-filled one C;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Harmonix does.**


	2. Camcorder

In fears of dropping the highly expensive digital camcorder, Glitch made sure that the strap was constricted tightly around his wrist as he stepped foot into the gymnasium. The immediate smell of sweat and overly used deodorant dispersed into the atmosphere, giving the teen mixed aromas. The music that played echoed and bounced off the walls, causing Glitch's heart to pound faster. He fiddled slightly with the camcorder as his eyes trailed up to the sight of dancing machines. The senior students were in sync with the music, executing each movement with precision timing. It was like Glitch entered a different dimension of professional performers. He was extremely surprised that such talent existed in this rotten school.

The music slowly died down as the finishing moved deemed flawless. The dancers relaxed as exaggerated breaths and voices of relief were emitted. Glitch felt like an awkward outsider but he decided to try and belong in this unfamiliar crew. His green contacted orbs darted around the premises in search of someone with authority but all he saw was sweaty young adults, chatting casually amongst each other.

"Hey, kid!" shouted a startling voice. Glitch couldn't help but feel as though that outburst was directed at him. He scanned around until his eye caught on to the jogging figure that headed towards him, "You must be..?" Glitch let out a small sigh of breath as he spot the supervisor of the gym. He felt all eyes on him as the chattering noises decreased subtly.  
>"The photographer slash video recorder." Glitch continued, showing the other his proof by holding up the camcorder, "I'll be taking videos of your students for their year twelve montage clip." The teen informed as the way he spoke piqued all of the dancer's interest.<br>"They ain't my students. I'm just a sub." The supervisor corrected, nudging his head towards the young adults.

Glitch looked passed his somewhat superior figure so that his orbs lay onto the sight of the others. His heart immediately tightened and twisted the moment those green eyes noticed a certain B-Boy. He knew that he saw Mo dancing at that assembly, but he wasn't expecting him to be right here. But in a way, it would make sense- he _was_ and still is a pro dancer. He swallowed lightly, turning his attention back to the substitute with a smooth recovery. He didn't know why but he felt awkward knowing that if Mo were to catch him looking at him, the B-Boy would know something fishy's going on. It's Glitch's common misconception but his inexperience with love is to blame.

"I'm gonna step out for a bit," The sub informed, causing Glitch to tense a bit. The sub didn't sense any changes in the teen's current state as he turned around to face the students he was supervising, "Alright everybody! This kid here's gonna tape you all so from the top!" He instructed, clapping his hands to suggest the dancers should restart their rehearsal, or whatever it is that they were performing, "I'll be gone for a while so no funny business!" And with that, the substitute removed himself from the premises.

Glitch stood awkwardly as he suddenly felt like the centre of attention. He wanted to hurry up and film them before sprinting out of the gym but a part of him didn't want to make him seen as some sort of leader, telling complete strangers what to do. For some reason, he had this weird feeling that he was getting hated on, even if he's barely done a thing. It was like the dancers gave him an aura of discomfort and invasion of their little 'family'.  
>"He's so tiny!" One dancer shouted out followed by chatter and laughter.<br>"Is he even a student at our school?" Another one muttered through their teeth. More comments were made about his figure and size. Glitch diverted his head to the side, scratching the back of it as to feign that he heard that immature comment. He fiddled with the camcorder once again. He didn't really care what they were saying—he just felt real awkward not being able to say anything that will make him progress what he came here for. This was something he was expecting but when the 'teasing' actually surfaced, he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Hey, c'mon guys!" Spoke a cheerful yet dominating voice. Glitch's attention averted from the item he was fiddling with to that somewhat protective sound, "Leave him alone. He came here to do something, not to hear you guys makin' fun of him." The voice that spoke above the rest stepped out of the crowd and in front of his peers. It was a tall, tanned blond who's school uniform attire resembled much of someone who just came from the beach. The blond looked over his shoulder, shooting a kind glance over at Glitch before pivoting around to jog up to the teen.

"Sorry about them." The taller male apologised on behalf of his crew, "They're just a little pissy, that's all." He explained with a comforting smile. Glitch laughed awkwardly, sub-consciously opening up the camcorder as if to signal that he's ready to start filming. The blonde's baby blues trailed down to the mechanism Glitch was holding before glancing back up to lock his eyes onto Glitch's, "I'm Bodie by the way!" He introduced. Glitch nodded politely with a smile as the one known as Bodie took the teen's free hand and shook it.  
>"I'm Peter." The teen replied with a slight pout. His name; he had hoped to be born with a more <em>interesting<em> one that _Peter_. It's not that he hated it; it was just that it was too common for society to deem as unique.

"Nice. Well, when you're ready?" Bodie suggested, referring to the video recording that Glitch was assigned to.  
>"Yeah, whenever; I'll just start when you guys do." The younger one said, turning on the camcorder and posing himself into a position that was comfortable enough for him to film the dancer's rehearsal. The blond smiled, pivoting around to face his crew.<br>"When youse two are done flirting, we'd like to start?" Shouted an immature voice from the crowd. Glitch was glad that the dancers finally got the concept of being filmed but he still didn't appreciate the comments from people he's barely met.

"Ey, that's enough now." A new but familiar voice spoke up. It was Mo's. The teen knew it the moment he heard it. Glitch's heart fluttered and turned in his chest as the long awaited attention was _officially_ on him. Mo stepped out in front of the crew, right next to Bodie before crossing his arms over his broad chest, "Just—let's do our thing so he can do his." Mo sighed out, receiving grunts from his peers. Glitch felt Bodie's eyes on him but the teen couldn't stop looking at Mo. The blond smiled to himself before joining the other dancers as Mo walked over to the boom box to start the music once more. Before he followed in Bodie's pursuit, he shot a glance at Glitch, smiling to signal that they're ready to perform.

The teen gave off a flustered response, slowly recovering into a neutral stance as the music blared loudly and the dancers began to dance. Glitch recorded them with an easy mind, watching the performers through the small screen on the camcorder. He made sure to at least give each student a cameo before focusing on the really talented ones—the ones he _knew_ just stood out from the rest.

From the full hour that Glitch had been there, so many routines were captured on tape. Fatigue and sweat covered the floors and the performer's body as the atmosphere grew heavy and stuffy. Glitch moved from his central spot as each song went by; he attempted to get all the dancers from several different angles. Also, his original stance was getting tiresome. There was a Latino male who showed off his heart-throbbing solo before a Caucasian red head joined him, turning the solo into a duet. She looked reluctant judging from the look in her emerald orbs but her body language proved otherwise to their intimate dance. There was another female with tanned skin and a lively attitude who, in blunt terms, 'broke it down' with the blond Glitch met earlier, Bodie.

And as the hour drew to the end, Mo took to the stage with his contemporary hip-hop swag as he danced to an old school classic, _Fallin' Out_ by _Keyshia Cole_. Even with every passing dance routine, each and every single dancer executed all of the moves perfectly. They left no room for slacking off as their trembling limbs stayed strong. As stated before, Mo stole the spotlight with this finishing routine and Glitch couldn't help but feel somewhat pressure as the focus was all on the one his heart laid eyes on. The B-Boy was so elegant—so _graceful_ in his movements alongside the beat of the tune. He portrayed what the song was depicting with a modern day twist that would make even the worst of enemies swoon.

Glitch refused to look up from the camcorder as his concentration grew weary. His eyebrows tensed and relaxed simultaneously as he hoped for the nearing of the song. He had never heard of what Mo was dancing to so he didn't know when to let out his sigh of relief. And that's also when he wondered where on earth did the substitute head off to? He's been gone for longer than just 'a while' which got the teen slightly suspicious. He continued to watch attentively from the screen as he'd occasionally take a couple steps forward, backwards, left and right to get Mo and his moves captured at its best. Just when the final pre-chorus was belted out, the B-Boy stood in the centre, his chest popped out and his legs spread apart before his hands ripped open his button up shirt as if to create a dramatic effect with the music, revealing his glistening and well-built body.

Cheers and hollers were cooed and whistled from Mo's peers as they slowly stepped off to the side to let Mo have all the attention. Claps and compliments were also made just before Mo gave off a smile to the camera, catching Glitch off guard. The teen panicked slightly as he wasn't sure of what Mo just did was part of the routine or if the heat was getting to him. Glitch felt his cheeks burning up and his heart pounding dangerously fast in his chest. His fingertips trembled but remained holding the camcorder just until the song and dance routine ended. Glitch stopped the recording before dropping his arms to the side in relief. Not only was he happy that the filming had been done, but he no longer has business here so he has a legit reason to leave.

It wasn't that he _wanted_ to leave—it was just that it would be rather awkward for him to hand around any longer.  
>"Alright guys, that's a wrap!" Everyone's attention turned to the figure at the gym entrance. It was their substitute teacher, "Go hit the showers!" He commanded.<p>

After Glitch had a couple word with the sub in regards to the recording, Glitch turned on his heel, heading towards the entrance that deemed _his_ exit before being abruptly stopped in his tracks by a hand that placed comfortably on his shoulder. The teen turned around to see a couple of dancers, Bodie and Mo.  
>"Hey, did you get what you needed?" Bodie asked with a childishly conceited smile on his face. Glitch nodded before confirming with words.<br>"So what grade you in?" Asked the tall tanned female with a heart-warming voice.  
>"I'm in grade nine." Glitch replied casually, receiving a nodded response.<p>

"Guys, this is Peter." Bodie introduced as Glitch gave a sheepishly shy smile, "Peter, this one here," he referred to the tanned female, "Is Emilia. That red-head over there is Aubrey…"  
>"That's <em>Miss<em> Aubrey to you." The Caucasian corrected, causing Bodie to roll his baby blues.  
>"Whatever. And the Latino next to her is Angel." He pointed at the tall male with a visor hat on and brown spiked up hair.<br>"Hola." He casually greeted with a husky voice. Glitch bowed his head slightly with his lips pressed into a thin line.  
>"And this show-off here," He playfully nudged the B-Boy, "Is Mo."<br>"Sup young-in." Mo said with a seductively friendly smile. Glitch swooned in his mind.

"Argh! I'm sorry but you're just _too_ cute!" Emilia squealed, stepping forward to lightly pinch Glitch's cheek. Mo chuckled a bit as Bodie felt annoyed that his talk-time had been changed into a different sort of subject. Glitch stood dazed and unsure of what to do in such situation. His eyes slightly widened, giving him an adorably confused expression that did not go unnoticed by the dancers than surrounded him.  
>"Haha, funny Emilia. Let's go hit the showers?" Bodie suggested. Emilia stopped her pinching before agreeing to that.<br>"Alright, I'll see you around, Peter!" The tanned dancer cheerfully said before all but Mo left to go into their gender designated locker-rooms.

"Somethin' on yer mind, kid?" The B-Boy asked, placing his hand on top of Glitch's shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
>"Huh? What? No." The teen spoke alarmed. Mo chuckled once more.<br>"You shure?" The older one pressed on, giving Glitch a hint that Mo's the type to sense when something's bothering you.  
>"Um…" Glitch subconsciously said, "It's just… You guys are so cool in what you do."<br>"Thanks little man!" Mo cheerfully sighed, "You wanna be cool too, right kid?" The B-Boy guessed and Glitch nodded, "I'd be happy to teach ya."  
>"T-Thanks, but…" Glitch really didn't know what he was going on about before it was too late, "My name isn't that cool."<p>

Mo couldn't help but give an outburst of laughter. Glitch's cheeks morphed from a light tint of pink to a deep shade of red as embarrassment took over.  
>"Peter, it ain't about the name that makes you cool." Mo settled down as soon as he could to try and avoid the awkwardness Glitch might be feeling, "It's about what you do that makes you cool." Mo explained, "But if it's really gettin' you down, then change it, ey?" He suggested, sensing the downfall on Glitch's facial expression.<br>"But to wha—"

In that instance, a dancer violently brushed by Glitch, knocking the camcorder out of his hand, hitting the floor with a very loud _thud_. The dancer remained anonymous without saying a word as the teen panicked. Mo gave off an angry aura before kneeling down to pick up the digital device.  
>"You aight?" Mo asked, looking to see if he can spot anyone looking suspicious. Glitch <em>yeah<em>'d, confirming his state. Mo sighed before diverting his attention to the camcorder. He turned it on and pressed the play button as Glitch stood by his side, "Let's hope the files ain't corrupted." Mo began to play the final thing that was recorded. It fuzzed and lagged before the file said that it could not be read.

"There's some sort of glitch happening there…" The teen sighed, slightly disappointed. Mo stopped doing what he was doing before looking down at the younger male. Glitch looked up at Mo in sheer curiosity as to the sudden change in the B-Boy's state, "Mo…?"  
>"That's it." Mo said with a voice that made Glitch feel like he's missed out on something.<br>"What's it..?" The teen cautiously asked as he felt his shoulders slump.

"Young-in, we got cha self a name—Glitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing my story.<br>I'm really surprised to see that I've got quite a lot of feedback and I'm sorry that this chapter is too long.  
>And regarding Glitch's name… In dialogue, people call him Peter and out of dialogue, he's known as Glitch. Sorry for any confusion.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to verified reviews;<strong>

**Escapesign: **_I don't mind if you go AFDFSGSHSFH on your review. That would actually make me smile! But your review, your 'proper' review still made me happy. Thank you for your support and I'll definitely continue this story. I just hope I don't stuff it up.  
><em>**Artistic18: **_I was pondering on whether or not I should add more dialogue or not, but it would just seem a bit weird, right? The ending—it was the only place I could find and deem appropriate for dialogue so I hope it was alright.  
><em>**MailxJeevasxFTW: **_I hope you didn't wait TOO long. And I hope this update was worth waiting for._**  
>Skie246: <strong>_Thank you! And yes, this is my first fan fiction, although I did have a bit of assistance. JUST a bit I say, but still. And I hope you and your stories get more recognition; I bet it's great!  
><em>**12053: **_Happy Valentine's Day to you too! & again, I hope this chapter is worth another of your review!_

**And to the anonymous reviews; thank you so much for the support.**


	3. Lockdown

The pounding sensation of the music echoing off the walls of the gym well and truly masked the sounds of Mo's footsteps as the B-Boy casually walked into the occupied area. The lights were off and the fans eventually came to a halt as the dancing figure attempted to perfect a memorized routine. Perspiration covered the youth's pale skin as the toprocker thought it deemed appropriate for him to not interrupt just this minute. Glitch groaned in sheer annoyance as he seemed to be trying to recall a forgotten step. He stopped in the middle of the song that currently played, running a hand though his sweat-drenched jet black hair. Mo couldn't help but smile at the teen's utter frustration; he found it to be rather amusing as well as it was cute. The B-Boy also couldn't help but have the feeling that the routine that Glitch was dancing came to some sort of resemblance to what he was performing a while or so back—back when Glitch was sent to record him and the dance crew, approximately twelve days ago on a Monday of last week.

_Ever since Glitch saw Mo—saw all of them dance right before his green contacted orbs, he finally felt like he's found his place in this rotten society with them. He also found it to be his childish excuse for him to play back the videos he took. Once he returned back to class after that full hour of him recording the performers, he found that when the camcorder fell onto the ground, he SD card slipped out of place, hence the reason as to why Mo couldn't playback the recording when the time called for it. In other words, the filed were and still are intact. Glitch found this as a golden opportunity for him to secretly create copies of the videos for himself so that he can teach himself how to dance, just like the one he admires—just like Mo. So after twelve days of practicing alone in his bedroom, he finally had the guts to dance in the same place as the school's dance crew—and that sensation alone gave him courage. He couldn't help but feel closer to the trickster, even if it's just by occupying the same space he once did. _

Glitch reached into his pocket to retrieve a bobby-pin before sliding it against his fringe to keep it out of his face. Mo raised a single eyebrow as the teen never looked so girly from when he saw him last. Glitch's orbs glued to the ground as he circled around as if waiting for a certain part of the song to come up. He nodded to himself, finding some sort of confidence within before trying a double back-flip. He succeeded with the first but ended with a wobbly stance before losing his footing on the second flip. His shoulder bashed onto the ground with a dangerous _thump_. Mo's eyes widen as the teen groaned in pain. He thought now was the time to reveal himself from the wings.

"Ey, Peter!" The B-Boy called out with concern drowning his voice. Glitch rolled up into a sitting position, clutching tightly onto his shoulder. The pain still remained but the teen's face didn't show anything but a blush.  
>"Mo…" He sighed lightly to himself as the said male jogged up to him. Mo didn't hear the teen's call as he knelt down beside him, pulling him up gently.<br>"You aight?" He asked, gently patting off any dust that might have stuck to the younger one's clothes and skin.  
>"Y-yeah…" The teen muttered, clearly embarrassed. A wave of panic rushed through Glitch's system as the mere <em>thought<em> of Mo watching him stack it made him want to transfer to a school on the moon.

"Ey, lemme take a look at yer shoulder." The toprocker requested, noticing how the teen held onto it. He unintentionally grabbed onto the teen's shoulder with slight force. Glitch cringed in pain; Mo immediately withdrew his touch, knowing how hurtful it must have felt, "Sorry."  
>"I-It's fine." The teen muttered under his breath. He gave a sheepish smile before scratching the back of his head.<p>

"C'mon, let's get you to the nurse." The trickster pulled Glitch's uninjured arm over his shoulder, his knees bending down just a bit to match Glitch's height. The teen's heart rate pumped faster as he could feel the older male's warm body temperature. They walked slowly across the gym hall, eventually reaching the entrance doors. Mo extending his free hand that wasn't supporting the teen as he grabbed onto the bar handle. He nudged it before a shock rushed through his body—the door wouldn't open, "What the…" His voice trailed off. Glitch looked up at the toprocker who wore a distressed expression. Mo wiggled and pushed the handle once more but it still wouldn't pry open.

Glitch slid reluctantly away from the B-Boy's support in which Mo appreciated. The trickster resorted to using two hands to try and shove it free from its persistent lock but he received no such luck. He took a step back, grunting slightly with the impression that the teen is probably worrying about their predicament. Glitch was, but right now, he didn't care—all that was on his mind was the older male in front of him. He couldn't help but replay this situation as somehow _romantic_—the prince charming saving his '_princess'_ by trying to release them both from the clutches of the evil tower. Yeah, it was an incredibly stupid thought but he thought he might as well think whatever he wants when in the moment. He knew a time like this with the toprocker would happen in once in a million years. The moment Mo tried to open the door and failed, he knew that they were locked in. It wasn't intentional—he had to get home around five but this was a situation he just _had_ to take advantage of, even if it's just in his head.

Mo stripped off his hoodie, throwing it to the side in slight frustration causing Glitch to gulp silently. The B-Boy's school shirt hugged his muscles tightly, defining almost every part of his body. He was ripped, which is to be expected of an acrobatically professional dancer.

The toprocker gripped tightly onto the handle bar before smashing his shoulder against the door in attempts to break down the door open. He grunted, thinking he might've over done it as it still remained shut. He sighed deeply, turning around to face the teen. Glitch and Mo exchanged looks before the younger one retreated and diverted his sight to the side.

"Sorry young-in, looks like we're stuck in 'ere." Mo declared folding his arms over his chest. Glitch frowned as a million things shrouded his mind; what's going to happen from now? How will his parents react when they find out their son's not home yet? His thoughts came in the form of stress across his face as those trivial questions haunted him. He rubbed his temples—yeah, sure he knew they were trapped a couple minutes earlier but when Mo actually _said_ it, the sudden realization of the situation set in. Sudden soft fingers brushed through the teen's hair—it was Mo's, "its aight, Peter. We'll be fine." He comforted. Glitch looked up and was greeted with a smile. The younger one felt his cheeks heat up, giving a visible pink face. The B-Boy chuckled.

"Why so flustered?" He asked. Glitch's hands shot up to his cheeks before he rubbed them furiously, "I'm just messin' witchu kid." He lied, not know how literal the teen would take that little question. Glitch's hands dropped down to his sides as he let out a short breath.  
>"I knew that." The teen defended, receiving a sarcastic '<em>right<em>' from the older male, "Hey, Mo?"  
>"Yeah, man?" He replied as the two of them walked back well into the middle of the gym.<br>"You called me 'Peter' just then, right?" Glitch clarified, knowing full well of what he heard.

"Yeah—when I nicknamed ya "Glitch", you made that face." Mo said, sitting himself onto the cold floor. Glitch followed in his pursuit, joining the B-Boy.  
>"What face? I don't make a <em>face<em>." The teen said, suddenly feeling more _comfortable_, more _relaxed_ with being in the same presence as Mo. He wasn't sure what exactly made him so easy going but the atmosphere of their conversation and Mo's friendly personality, it just seemed as though they've been friends for years instead of just mere days. Glitch was thankful for that—he would've stayed in a corner until they were found out instead of where he is now.  
>"Course you do! Yer makin' it now." The trickster accused, poking the teen's cheek. Glitch playfully pushed away the finger.<br>"No, I'm not!" His voice pitched a tad bit higher. Mo broke into a charming laughter.

"So defensive…" The older male remarked, smiling broadly. Glitch's eyebrows narrowed in attempts to stop himself from blushing. He thought that if he was contradicting his true feelings, they'd cancel out, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he was easy to read. The toprocker pressed a finger in between the teen's eyebrows, rubbing the tensed skin until it smoothed out, "You need ta relax yer face more—yer still young so you gotta have a young face." Mo said casually, withdrawing his finger.  
>"W-What are you—my mom?" Glitch muttered, looking away from the toprocker.<br>"Nah, I'm yer boyfriend."  
>"W-w-what?"<p>

Mo gave the teen a serious look. Glitch could swear he felt his heart stop beating for a mere second. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was certain that what he heard was exactly what he had processed—_your _boyfriend. He knew that this was a joke but in the back of his mind, it gave him a sense of hope. Mo edge closer to the teen, leaning his upper body towards Glitch's. The teen's lips and eyes trembled in confusion—_what the hell is happening?_ The toprocker playfully licked his lips, pressing his forehead against Glitch's. The younger one failed to move away as his contacted orbs locked onto the older male's. The atmosphere suddenly broke into a cloud of seriousness but it only lasted for a mere couple of seconds as Mo cracked into a fit of laughter, "I'm messin' kid! Ya need to learn ta loosen up, young-in!" The B-Boy said just when Glitch placed his hand onto Mo's face, pushing it lightly away.

"We're stuck in a gym." The teen reminded, lying on his back with a sigh.  
>"All the more reason to let loose." Mo replied, mimicking Glitch, "Besides, I wanna get to know my personal stalker."<br>"Scuse me?" Glitch almost chocked as he turned his head to face the B-Boy.  
>"Those moves—you've modified them a bit but they'z lookin' like what I was doin' last time we met."<br>"How long have you…" The teen's voice trailed off, but Mo knew where he was heading in.  
>"Not long, but long enough to know that you've got skills." The trickster complimented.<p>

Glitch turned his head to face upwards as he smiled to himself at that comment his crush gave him, "Thanks."  
>"If you want, I can show you s'more." Mo suggested, sitting up. The teen looked up at the B-Boy with a glint of excitement in his contacted orbs.<br>"Sure, I'd like that." Glitch replied with a smile. The toprocker smiled back before reaching down and pulling something out of Glitch's hair. It was the bobby-pin that the teen slid on earlier. It must've came out of place the moment Mo ran his fingers through Glitch's hair.  
>"This—" He referred to the accessory, "Totally dope." He smiled leaning slightly forward, placing it back to move the teen's fringe away from his face.<p>

Mo then jumped up to his feet before offering to pull up Glitch. The teen sat himself up before taking the toprocker's hand. Mo pulled him up with such strength, causing Glitch to lose his footing. The teen crashed onto the older male's chest before staggering back at the impact. Mo held onto Glitch's arms to steady him.

"Clumsy are we?" He joked. Glitch gave him a sheepish look, "Well then. Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I apologize for several things—the long-ness of this chapter, the lateness of this chapter and the half-assed-ness of this chapter.<br>I really just couldn't be bothered with writing because I always hate what I end up posting. I also am sorry if this chapter's confusing. Ugh, I'm scared that this ruins everything. And the whole 'when I called you Glitch, you made that face' thing- I never mentioned that last chapter. It was kind of those things that happened AFTER the end of that chapter, if that makes any sense, which is why Mo called Glitch 'Peter' instead of the nickname. Just for clarification.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to verified reviews;<strong>

**skie246: **_I'm glad that it was worth it! I really am. I wasn't sure if it was good so seeing that you liked it makes my day. I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing or not worth the wait. And thank you so much for the compliment. I really appreciate it. _**  
>Artistic18: <strong>_I was going to name him 'David' after David Nguyen, the awesome Glitch cosplayer but I don't know, I just couldn't settle for it. And the dialogues in your stories are fine. Don't fret over it. And I hope this chapter doesn't ruin what you think of the story—I just really don't know what else to put in here.  
><em>**LilRay1260: **_The crews aren't OFFICIALLY in my story, but I might put that in later. _**  
>12053: <strong>_Addicted? I'm not sure if I should be happy or the one to be blamed on. _**  
>escapesign: <strong>_Yeah, as I said before in Artistic18's reply, the name Peter came that way. And I hope this setting still remains flawless. _


	4. Friendship

_Mo then jumped up to his feet before offering to pull up Glitch. The teen sat himself up before taking the toprocker's hand. Mo pulled him up with such strength, causing Glitch to lose his footing. The teen crashed onto the older male's chest before staggering back at the impact. Mo held onto Glitch's arms to steady him. _

"_Clumsy are we?" He joked. Glitch gave him a sheepish look, "Well then. Let's get started."_

* * *

><p>He wished the expression <em>'time flies by when you're having fun' <em>applied to this current event right now but he's having great difficulty finding any truth in it. Well, yeah—it did apply to most situations but not this one. Even though he was locked in the same room as the one he so insanely has the 'hots' for, it was hard to think of him as the 'nice and caring' guy he sees practically whenever he can. Sweat never faltered to trickle down his skin as his hair stuck to his face. He has never worked so hard in his life. Mo barely gave the teen any time to rest and it looked like he didn't even break a sweat, which was crazy because they must have been dancing for at _least_ one and a half hours.

Glitch stood parallel to the older male as he mirrored everything Mo did. The dance moves were technical and almost involved every limb in his body. The routine he was learning was the one he taught himself after watching Mo and the others perform it but now he can see the difference between copying it and actually _learning_ how it's done. And it was more complex than he sought it out to be. Mo never stopped when Glitch made a couple of mistakes. Instead, he'd urge on until the routine was done just so that they could do it again. The teen barely spoke up and he was way past his limit. He could barely breathe and Mo showed no signs of slowing down, even just a bit.

He felt a stitch growing in his lower abdomen—his body felt cramped together. He grit his teeth together in attempts to overpower it as the two of them popped and locked into what would be the chorus part of the routine and also the end of it as well. Glitch couldn't make it til the end as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and groaning in slight pain.  
>"You aight kid?" Mo asked casually, striding over towards where the younger one was. He instinctively placed a hand on Glitch's shoulder as the said one nodded.<br>"Just got a massive stitch." Glitch muttered, ending that sentence with a smile to show some sort of reassurance. Mo chuckled.  
>"Maybe I have been riding you a lil too hard." The B-Boy sighed.<p>

_So he knew that he was pushing me all along?_

Glitch dismissed that thought as his own mind games as he attempted to rise back up to his feet. His abdomen cramped his nerves together, causing him to recoil down. Mo hissed at Glitch's pain, catching the teen's drift before wrapping his arm around Glitch's shoulders, pulling him to his feet, then directing him the wall where Mo's bag lay. Glitch leaned gratefully towards the wall and away from the contact of the older teen. The last thing Glitch remembers as his heavy lids cover his soft core lenses is Mo fishing for a water bottle in his bag, and the surprisingly soft, almost woollen feel of what he guessed to be the floor as his head hit it.

The aching pain of his oddly positioned neck was one of the only things on the world that could wake Glitch from his deep slumber. He rubbed his face as his vision blurred before clearing; his eyes caught sight of the sleeping B-Boy. Glitch's upper body immediately flinched forward as forehead collided up against Mo's. The B-Boy grunted, smashing his head against the wall as the young teen fell back onto Mo's lap. Groaning in pain, Glitch's hands cupped over the hurtful sensation before both of their eyes locked onto each other's. Glitch retreated at the sight of those fierce eyes staring down at him—he slid away from his touch, sitting up on his own. A red mark formed on his pale skin as the toprocker chuckled at that little incident.

"You aight lil kid?" Mo said, ending that sentence with a smile. Glitch nodded before confirming with words. The B-Boy sighed, shaking his head at Glitch's natural cuteness before he leaned in just a tad bit, "Lemme see that mark." Mo asked, brushing away the younger male's hair away from his face.  
>"Wait, I have a mark?" Glitch asked, flinching at the B-Boy's touch before settling into it. Mo nodded.<br>"Can't really see it, though—pretty dark in here, aye?" The African-American chuckled before leaning back against the wall.

He let out a sigh, "Man, what are we gonna do?"  
>Glitch shrugged. Was there really anything that they can do? They were stuck in the school gym with no one here to set them free until the next morning. What were they going to do for food? Water? What if one of them needed to use the restrooms? Would the locker rooms be open? They haven't tried it—maybe because that thought hasn't crossed their minds. Glitch suddenly rose to his feet, catching the attention of the B-Boy.<br>"We should go exploring. You know? Check for any open doors or something." Glitch suggested, not daring to look down at Mo. He didn't want to feel like he was putting Mo on the bottom of the food-chain for some reason. That was a weird thought.

Mo nodded, "Sure kid. Nothing better to do than to go all Dora the explorer on this joint." He chuckled before rising to his feet. The two of them headed in the direction of the locker rooms, also known as the change rooms that resided at the back of the gym hall as they instinctively go into the male's side. Even though no female was around, they still felt weird stepping to girl's territory. They trudged around the familiar aisles of their territory, not looking for anything in particular but searching for something to be their reason. Maybe they could go and find some food? They're human and they need to eat, right? Glitch found himself pulling on all of the lockers whenever he walked by, in chance that one or two might open and present some food. Mo did the same on the opposite set of lockers until one clicked open.

"Ey, Peter! Got us a jackpot." Mo said and the younger teen dashed into the direction of the senior's voice. He stood by as Mo opened the locker, "Let's see what we have—thank the lord."

The locker that they had access too just so conveniently has a couple of chips and a few bars of chocolate. Glitch glanced over at Mo who gave him a knowing look. Without a second though, the two of them grabbed the food and headed back into the gym where they once resided.

* * *

><p>After they had enough to just 'hit that spot' the two of them sighed in somewhat content. They were grateful for the food (even if it was just junk) and they knew then that they could survive the night. Well, Mo did. But Glitch still had his mind on the embarrassing possibilities of what could come of this night. He knew his wishful thinking was purely ridiculous, not to mention <em>impossible<em> but he still wanted to fantasize. He knew that nothing could get any more intimate than him lying on the B-Boy's lap (then ruining it by head-butting him, but let's not spoil the mood) so he supposed that he'd get a chance to innocently snuggle up to him. He'll try, because what are the chances of this ever happening again?

Glitch wanted to live with no regrets because his love is on a timer.

Mo had gone to get a couple of towels and gymnastic mats to act as some sort of sleeping mechanism as Glitch spun and twirled as if he was in his room. He felt childish and he thought, 'why the hell not?' He didn't even realise that his injury from when he attempted to flip wasn't acting up. In fact, it was fine.  
>"Give me a hand, nano byte." The B-Boy asked, dragging two mats underneath one arm and a couple of presumably clean towels in the other. Glitch tumbled slightly to the side as he halted his twirls. He shook his head as if to rid his mind of dizziness before jogging up to where Mo was. He relieved the older teen from holding the towels as the two of them returned back to the centre of the gym.<p>

Mo set up the mats side by side together before gesturing Glitch to hand him back the towels. The teen obliged before Mo covered the mats with those towels. He kicked off his shoes before cocking his head to the side as if to tell Glitch to come over and get comfortable. He did, with great hesitance. The two of them sat down on their newly formed 'bed' before Mo began to converse with the teen.

"You tired?" He asked. Glitch couldn't help but chuckle at that question. He found no humour in it but it just made him act that way.  
>"No; are you?" the teen replied. Mo shook his head.<br>"Weird turn of events, ey?" The older said, falling back into the mat. Glitch nodded, with a subtle 'yeah', "Your parents must be worried."  
>"I doubt they care." Glitch automatically replied, shrugging as he said so. Mo lifted his upper body, using his elbows as support.<br>"Why you gotta say that?" He then asked, his eyebrow perking upwards a bit.

"We barely communicate. They're so busy with work—they leave at 6 in the morning and come back usually after midnight. They don't check up on me and always leave money on the counter as some sort of compensation for not being there." The teen sighed, not looking at Mo as he explained.  
>"Kid, at least you have them." The B-Boy said, causing Glitch to glance his way. Glitch wanted to ask what he meant by that but thought it might be a touchy topic, so he rested his curiosity to the brink of his mind.<p>

"Well, I guess we should crash for the night." Mo suggested after a couple seconds of silence.  
>"Yeah," Glitch agreed. The two of them then lied on their backs, staring directly at the ceiling—waiting for sleep to consume them both.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning's rays hit their sleeping bodies as a loud <em>banging<em> noise echoed off the walls. Grunts and pants could faintly be heard as the banging noise drew close to where Mo and Glitch slept. The teen was the first to open his eyes and sit up to the sight of a tall, tanned blond playing basketball as if they were never there in the first place. Glitch's hand instinctively nudged Mo and the said male woke up, groaning in somewhat annoyance. Glitch's eyes stayed glued to the blond before Mo took in a deep breath.

"Bodie, what the hell you doin' here?" He shouted, causing the blond to stop in his tracks. The ball he'd been bouncing drifted away from his touch as Bodie walked over to where they resided.  
>"Came here to practice for Friday's BB game." He answered, glanced and smiling between the two, "But the <em>real<em> question is what are _you_ both doing _here?"_  
>Mo let out a dejected sigh as he knew whatever answer he gave the other male, he would find some way to turn it into something dirty and suggestive.<br>"Got locked in so we had to spend the night here." He immediately regretted his words as a mischievous smile grew on Bodie's lips.  
>"Spent the night here, eh?"<br>"You know what I mean!"

"Right," Bodie said, nodding his head and giving Glitch a slight nod. Glitch was lost—he wasn't sure how their relationship worked nor did he know what was going on, "Anyways. You guys must be hungry, staying here all night and all."  
>"Shut up…" Mo muttered, finding some sort of double meaning to the blonde's words.<br>"So why don't I treat you both to some breakfast? Well, it's almost lunch now but you know." Bodie suggested, ignoring what Mo had said.  
>"How did'ya even get in here?" The B-Boy asked, sounding annoyed. For a reason? Maybe, but who knows.<br>"Asked the coach if I could train here and he said okay. Gave me an extra key so here we are." Bodie informed.

"There must be some sort of catch," Mo said, rising to his feet and stretching, "Did you sleep with him?"  
>"Yeah, totally." The blond casually replied, "He owes me." Glitch raised an eyebrow. Was this guy <em>serious<em>? He lost the plot regarding their dynamics.  
>"Gross." Mo muttered, picking up the towels that must've slipped off the mat and onto the floor over the night.<br>"Not as gross as you taking advantage of this little kid here." The other replied, walking behind the teen and pulling him up from behind, "So innocent. You ruined that, Mo. You just ruined it." Glitch stood up, obliging to Bodie's advances.

"Least I didn't give him aids." The B-Boy muttered, folding the towels then moving onto stacking the mats.  
>"Wow, you're funny. It's a shame I forgot to laugh." The blond retorted, wrapping an arm around Glitch's shoulders, "You are incredibly short," He randomly said to the teen, receiving a scoff from Mo.<p>

"Don't terrorise the kid, boys." A new voice said. The three of them turned their heads to face Aubrey and Angel who's presence remained undetected until now, "C'mere Glitch," she gestured her hand out in a motherly way, "I'll buy you some food." Glitch couldn't help but oblige yet again to another's gesture, slipping away from Bodie's touch and walking into the direction of the Caucasian.  
>"He doesn't need to hear your homoerotic advances." Angel commented, placing a hand on Glitch's back in a way that seems he's going to lead him out of the gym.<br>"You guys seriously need to get married and have children. Like, your attitude is so mature." Bodie responded to their body language and the way they act around Glitch.

"Clean up this mess and we'll meet at the High Tide café." Aubrey commanded before gesturing Angel and Glitch to head out of the gym.  
>"Yes, mum." They chanted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, I haven't updated this is a million light years.<br>This is slightly long; I guess I owe ya'll that? And I hope you aren't disappointed with this.  
>I guess I'm sort of satisfied with this. I'll be updating real soon too.<br>Also, I'm starting to write stories for the Homestuck fandom (which is hard, because it's quite large)  
>So if I don't update, it's probably because my Homestuck fics don't get any reviews. <strong>

**I at least have to get one review before I post new stories/updates. It's just how I roll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to verified reviews;<strong>

**Artistic18: **_I'm sorry that you were lost. I just assumed that it was clear where it was, but I guess it wasn't to others since you guys have no idea what's happening. Should've made that clear, but ah well. Glad you caught on in the dialogue. And actually, that seems very canon, you know, making Glitch seem the cocky type to just play along. But I wanna build his character up—show the readers how Glitch came to be through several influences. And I'm afraid there isn't significant here—I just don't want things to be rushed. But I'll be sure to put something wow-worthy in the next.  
><em>**12053:**_ I've always thought of Glitch to be the shy type until he gets comfortable with others around.  
><em>**skie246: **_Reviews like yours never get old. Glad you like it.  
><em>**RedRockets: **_Mo's a little mischievous, aint he? Anyways, nothing special here, which is unfortunate, but I'll be sure to make the next chapter better.  
><em>**MailxJeevasxFTW: **_Ha! Who wouldn't?  
><em>**escapesign: **_Originality is lacking these days which is why I thought Mo kissing Glitch at this stage would just be… ughhh. And thanks! I'm glad you're a fan. _


End file.
